Troubled
by PandaWhiskers
Summary: Dan has some trouble getting to sleep after a particularly creepy Let's Play of sonic.exe. Phil comes to the rescue.


This is just a cute little drabble I wrote, obviously set around the time they played , right before Phil left for Florida and poor Dan had to do the rest of Spooky Week all alone. Fluffy goodness activated! ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

This is just a cute little drabble, obviously set around the time Dan and Phil played , right before Phil went to Florida to leave poor Dan alone for Spooky Week. Enjoy! :)

Dan couldn't sleep. Images of evil Sonic, bunny corpses and the game itself talking directly to him whirled around his tired mind. He felt as if he was being watched ever since they played it just a few hours ago. It didn't help that Phil teased him before he went to bed. Dan had begged him not to leave him alone. But he just laughed light heartedly, gave him a hug, and assured him he'd be fine, it was only a game. And logically, Dan knew he was right. It was just a game.

…A game that knew his name.

A sudden shudder ripped through his body, and the feeling of eyes on him became unbearably real. He sat up slowly in his bed, his duvet pulled up above his nose. The faint glow of his fairy lights dimly illuminated his room in an unusually sinister fashion, and his eyes flickered all around for anything out of place. He thought he heard rustling in the darkest corner across from him.

He knew, logically, a game couldn't hurt him. He knew, logically, it was stupid to be scared of the dark, and that the objects in his room would not become evil just because it was nighttime and the lights were off. He knew, logically, it was only his overactive imagination playing tricks on him and nothing was really wrong.

But logic flew right out the window when he thought he saw glowing red eyes in the reflection of the mirror on his wardrobe, making him nearly jump out of his skin.

"PHIL!" He heard a startling shriek, and then realized it had come from him. Only a moment later he heard footsteps padding quickly towards him from the hallway, and he was almost certain the shadow he saw, glowing red eyes glaring right at him, was coming in for the kill. He heard the static ringing in his ears, his heart pounding harder as it got louder with every step. The haunting phrases, "Dan, are you listening?" and "You're next, Dan." played back in his head. He felt as if he was being hunted, and it was all happening too quickly for him to have time to react properly. His entire body tensed, waiting for whatever was about to happen.

Until his lights were switched on to reveal a bleary eyed, concerned looking Phil in the doorway.

"Wha's wrong?" He slurred, still half asleep, and quickly made his way to Dan's bedside when he saw his wide, terrified eyes and pale features.

"I.. It.." Dan struggled to find words in his stupor as his gaze followed Phil's movements until he was sat next to him, gently running his hand through his hair soothingly. His body relaxed slightly.

"Did you have another nightmare? Is that it?" Phil questioned carefully, trying to find any sign of coherence in his friend's frantic features.

"I… don't know." Dan spoke slowly, not sure if what just happened was real, a trick of the eyes or if he really was just dreaming. Was he even awake now? Was this another dream inside of a dream scenario again? What was life? He didn't even have room in his thoughts to feel stupid about how truly lost he felt at that moment.

"Dan?" Phil tried to pull him out of his thoughts, waving a hand in front of his face to bring his attention back to him. Dan flinched back when he realized what was happening, his heart skipping a beat and he put a shaky hand to his chest, closing his eyes to calm himself.

"Sorry." Phil took his hand back, feeling slightly guilty for startling him more than he already was. He decided to replace words with actions, and wrapped an arm around Dan's tense shoulders, pulling him into a warm hug.

Dan sighed in relief at the comforting embrace and wraps his arms around Phil's waste, resting his spinning head on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Thank you." He says softly into the warmth of his clothing after a moment, breathing in the scent of Phil. He was starting to calm down. He supposed as long as Phil was here, it didn't matter if reality and fantasy were melting into one big incoherent mess inside his mind, like it often tended to do. Phil always knew how to pull him back from it all.

"I'm always here for you, you know that silly." Phil responds, looking down at his best friend fondly and nuzzling his nose into Dan's soft hair.

Dan smiles into the hoody Phil's wearing. Phil's tired aura must be contagious, as a sudden wave of sleepiness hits him, and yawns into the material. He chuckles when he hears Phil take notice and follow suit, unleashing his own yawn into the air.

They sit like that for a moment, leaning into each other lazily.

"I don't want you to leave…" Dan finally breaks the comfortable silence with a soft mumble. He was referring to Phil's upcoming trip to Florida.

Phil pulls away, much to Dan's dislike, and their eyes meet.

"I know. But hey, I'll be back before you even know it!" He says encouragingly. Dan stares up at him quietly for a moment, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth and chewing it.

As if Phil already knew what he was thinking, he smiles sweetly and says, "Would you like me to stay for tonight?"

Dan smiles back and nods sheepishly. Without another word, he stands up to flick the light off as Dan moves over to make room and fixes the blanket, opening it up for him to slip into. They lay down and get comfortable, both facing each other, only inches away.

Phil extends his hand to gently rake through Dan's hair, slow and soothing. He continues the motion as he sees his eyes beginning to droop, until they're sliding shut, his breathing slows, and his whole body relaxes. He watches Dan slowly drift to sleep under his touch and it has an affect on him.

When Phil's sure he's down for the count, he scooches closer, wrapping his arm around his waist and nuzzling his nose against Dan's affectionately. He'd never admit it out loud, but Dan was the cutest thing he'd ever seen when he slept. He looked so innocent and peaceful, the total opposite of when he was awake. He took pride in knowing he was the only person allowed to see this side of Dan.

He smiles fondly, giving him a soft, protective squeeze before closing his tired eyes and warding off all the scary things that worried Dan in the night with his last conscious thoughts.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you liked it and if you'd like me to upload more for Dan and Phil, as I do have a few more drabbles, and am currently working on a chaptered fic that has become my child. :) So please review with any opinions, criticisms, or questions you might have. They would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
